Yinsen's boys
by MarvelGeek
Summary: "Now it was official, Huang Fu aged eleven and Xiang aged five were alone in the world and nobody cared. Little did they known that their Father had been misinformed, someone had told them that all of his family was dead. They conveniently forgot to tell him that his two boy's were still alive, while he was in Afghanistan, giving his life to save Tony Stark." 5 years later
1. Chapter 1

"Father! No!"

Xiang Yinsen watched his older brother drop to his knees sobbing, he had never seen his big brother cry, not when Mother died, not when Honorable older sister died, and not even when Little sister died. So why was father any different?

He had never met Ho Yinsen but Huang Fu had, big brother had met everyone in their family but now they were street orphans, street rats, living alone on the streets of Beijing.

Mother, her name had been Chun Ho, she'd died giving birth to Little sister. They had grown up in China and father had gone to Afghanistan for business many times, they never thought he would die. Then he disappeared when Xiang was four days old, he never saw his youngest daughter or his youngest son. They had just waited for him to be pronounced dead.

Honorable older sister, her name was Ai, had stretched herself thin in order to take care of them. She had been four years older than Huang Fu when she died. They claimed it was a work accident but Huang Fu knew better, Ai had barely been eating in order to feed them, she had probably gotten dizzy and fallen. He took her death hard, yet he didn't cry.

Little sister didn't have a name, she had died only days after her birth. Huang Fu had wanted to name her after their mother but she hadn't lived long enough. Xiang assumed that after all the deaths that Huang Fu had held out a tiny sliver of hope that Father would come back for them, but he didn't, Father was dead.

Now it was official, Huang Fu aged eleven and Xiang aged five were alone in the world and nobody cared. Little did they known that their Father had been misinformed, someone had told them that all of his family was dead.

They conveniently forgot to tell him that his two boy's were still alive, while he was in Afghanistan, giving his life to save Tony Stark.

-TimeSkip(5Years)-

Huang Fu was exhausted as he trudged into the tiny one roomed apartment that was the biggest thing he could manage to by on his small salary.

Even after he worked two jobs into the wee hours of the night they still could only just get by, Xiang was too young to work and as a sixteen year old, so was Huang Fu but he lied on the forms. He wasn't proud of it, but at least he and his little brother wouldn't starve.

"Huang Fu! You can't keep doing this!"

Xiang snapped as the ten year old leapt up from making tea in the corner. He took in the exhausted look on his big brother's face and the slumped way he carried himself and he realized how exhausted he must've been.

Huang Fu smiled apologetically at his little brother before collapsing on their shared pallet and curling up to sleep. He let a small moan escape his lips and was soon asleep. Xiang sighed and put the watery soup he'd made for his brother into their small fridge. Then he turned off the lights and curled up with his older brother.

Xiang may have been only ten but he knew his brother was working himself into the ground. He couldn't keep this up, they needed to find help.

Maybe one of their Father's friends could take them in for a while or maybe they'd have a better chance in a different country. Somewhere.

The moment Huang Fu woke up the next morning, Xiang was already up and he crossed his arms as he looked at his brother.

"We have to leave! There are more job openings in America then there are in Beijing! Especially for kids like us!"

Xiang cried and was surprised as his brother started laughing. Huang Fu walked over to the pallet and whipped a pair of tickets for a plane to America. They were the cheapest ones he could find but they ended up costing them almost all of the savings they had. Xiang smiled at his older brother and threw his arms around Hung Fu's middle.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

He said, happily as he rubbed his little brother's back as he clung to him.

-TimeSkip-

The moment they got off the plane in America they were so confused, everyone was so tightly packed in this city of New York. It was like Beijing in some ways but in others it was completely alien to them. These people knocked into each other but they didn't seem to care, nobody bowed and apologized. They were so lucky that they had learned English in school.

When they bumped into people they would bow and apologize but they they got odd stares from the people they bumped into and the people who saw. They soon realized that they didn't belong here, they were just sore thumbs.

While Huang Fu was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the black Mercedes that was flying down the street. Xiang screamed from the side walk and Huang Fu turned to see a car nearly hit him but it stopped mere inches away.

"Kid? Are you okay? What's your name?"

Asked a dark haired goateed man who blinked at him in concern. Along with a blond man who got out with him. Xiang ran over from the sidewalk and threw his arms around his brother in terror. He whimpered and hugged Huang Fu tightly. He got to his feet and Xiang hid behind him.

"I'm fine. Guess that was a close call there, but totally my fault. I'm Huang Fu Yinsen, this is my little brother, Xiang."

He said smiling, sheepishly. Xiang glared at them, and the goateed man eyes' widened, stumbling backwards and falling into the blond man in surprise. Xiang tugged Huang Fu to his feet and yanking him away. But the goateed man grabbed his arm.

"Who's your father and where is he?"

He snapped and Huang Fu pushed Xiang behind him, looking at the man suspiciously.

"Ho Yinsen, he died in Afghanistan a long time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Huang Fu let Xiang start to pull him away again but the goateed man wouldn't let them leave. Xiang tried to bite the man's hand but Huang Fu wouldn't let him.

"Please come with me."

The goateed man whispered and Huang Fu's eyes widened as he shook his head. Xiang clung to his brother and buried his face into the fabric of his older brother's shirt. his older brother studied the goateed man and hissed in surprise.

"You're Ironman!"

He whimpered and scooped up Xiang into his arms, glaring at the man he now knew to be Tony Stark. Tony Stark gestured to his car again, eyes pleading for them to get in. Steve just stood there utterly confused. Tony whispered something only Huang Fu and Xiang could hear.

"Don't waste it."

Huang Fu froze as if he'd been shot, he remembered that quote. He heard his Father say it once and it was written on the back of his photo that had always rested on the side of their futon. It was his Father's quote, he would tell him as he gripped him by the shoulders on the last day he would ever see him alive.

"...Don't waste your life."

He finished for Tony and he hugged Xiang to him, as he nodded, walking towards the dark car. This man, Tony Stark had known his father and that was enough for Huang Fu. But Xiang began to struggle in his arms with terror.

"沒有! 別鬧了，黃富!"

He screamed, kicking against Huang Fu's strong arms that held him tightly. His older brother shook his head gently and grabbed the little boy's shoulders as he set him down.

"冷靜下來，湘。他父親知道，我們必須和他一起去."

He whispered and Xiang calmed down slightly and let Huang Fu drag him into the back of the black Mercedes. He buckled in his little brother, quickly and gently. Then looked up to the front where Tony and his blond friend were sitting. The blond man turned around and held out a hand to shake.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you."

Steve greeted and Huang Fu smiled as he accepted the handshake but Xiang just glared at them, sullenly, from his seat, one arm still wrapped protectively over his older brother's. Huang Fu just sighed, he knew how stubborn Xiang could be when he wanted to.

"So where are you from?"

Steve asked and Huang Fu opened his mouth to answer but Xiang beat him to it.

"Beijing, China. We were born there along with Mother, Honorable sister and little sister."

Xiang whispered and Tony Stark raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yinsen told me that his family was dead. How is it that you and your family are still alive? And why are you alone? How old are you two?"

Tony asked and Huang Fu visibly winced at that questions, sending a sharp look at Xiang not to say anything. Thankfully the child complied, just sitting silently as he glared.

"Mother, Honorable sister and little sister are dead. We are alone because we have no one else. I am sixteen years old and Xiang is ten."

Huang Fu whispered, not quite understanding why he was being so honest with these practical strangers. Just because they knew father did not make them good people. Xiang had never even met father. Tony whipped his head back at them in surprise and Steve audibly gasped.

"How did you come here from China?! How are you not in an orphanage?"

Steve asked and Xiang rolled his eyes at the ignorance, while Huang Fu tried to muffle his laughing. Did these people really not understand anything?!

"We've been street children since I was at the most, five years old and Huang Fu was eleven. We've never been in an orphanage because nobody ever cared! We came here so Huang Fu wouldn't have to exhaust himself with two jobs and hours until he was about to collapse! He's been working since he was eleven."

Xiang growled, and Huang Fu looked at him sternly. Tony and Steve were so shocked that they just sat there silently for the rest of the ride. The calming motion and lull of the car gradually put Xiang to sleep and Huang Fu let him climb into his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. He would protect his little brother always, even when he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

-TimeSkip-

Tony pulled into the Tower and both him and Steve got out. They watched Huang Fu carry his younger brother out of the car and they led both brothers into the formerly called 'Stark Tower'. Steve realized how horribly thin and bony both boys looked. They both looked as if they hadn't had a good meal in months, maybe even years. Both kids surely did look homeless.

"Come with me down to the lab, Huang Fu. You can leave Xiang on the couch if you want, I assume he'd be more comfortable there."

Tony spoke gently but he smiled when he saw the look of awe that covered Huang Fu's face as he looked at the interior of the Tower. The older boy nodded and carried the younger over to the couch, gently setting him on the comfortable seat. Then he followed Tony back down to his lab, his eyes widened as he took in the lab and the dark fluffy haired man who was working in there.

"So, what do you think?"

Tony asked and Huang Fu smiled in wonder, but Tony could already read his expression.

"It's amazing!"

He gasped and then walked over to the fluffy haired man who had looked up as they came in and Huang Fu bowed deeply.

"H-Hello. My name is Huang Fu Yinsen, nice to meet you."

Huang Fu introduced himself quietly and the fluffy haired man smiled softly as he came over and nodded back to Huang Fu.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Bruce Banner by the way."

Bruce introduced himself and Huang Fu nodded happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Xiang awoke with a start and whipped his head around frantically, taking in the plush couch he was now laying on, along with the multitude of full alcohol bottles overfilling a cabinet near the kitchen. The ten year old climbed off of the couch and began to wander around to find his big brother.

This tower was huge and menacing, everything was huge and almost seemed to be glaring at him threateningly. He then yelped in fear as he walked right into the legs of a slightly shorter than average blond man with spiky hair. Xiang ended up falling backwards and landing on his butt as he screamed bloody murder. The blond haired man looked even more surprised than Xiang himself.

"Woah, Kid! Who're you?!"

The blond man cried and Xiang whimpered, covering his face with his hands as he curled his legs to his chest. The blond man looked around, not knowing what else to do, so he knelt down and threw his arms around Xiang in what he hoped was a comforting way, hugging the ten year old. The skinny, half-Chinese boy glared at the blond man as he shoved out of his embrace, a surprised expression on his features.

"Where is my brother?"

Xiang hissed at the blond man, his bony hands balled into a pair of tiny fists. The blond man merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged at Xiang.

"No idea, kid. What's your name anyway? I'm Clint Barton."

The blond man sighed and rested a hand on Xiang's head, completely ignoring the ten year old's unthreatening position. Xiang's eyes widened and he let his arms fall to his sides like noodles as he blinked up at Clint in shock.

"I-I'm Xiang Yinsen, my big brother's name is Huang Fu."

Xiang whispered quietly but Clint must've heard him because he nodded and gestured for the boy to follow him. Which Xiang gratefully did, hiding behind Clint while they were walking. The moment they reached the lab, Xiang instantly leg go of Clint and bolted to what looked like a skinny sixteen or fifteen year old Chinese boy.

"Huang Fu!"

Xiang cried and hugged his older brother who smiled down at him. Tony and Bruce looked at Xiang in surprise but Huang Fu just ruffled his little brother's hair while grinning at him.

"Xiang? Guess what! Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner offered for us to stay here with them!"

Huang Fu said happily but Xiang just glared at both geniuses. Then nodded and pointed at Clint.

"Does Clint live here too?"

He asked and Bruce nodded, then Xiang gave a small half-smile and nodded his consent.


End file.
